Turning Tables
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: AU. Letty Ortiz is one of LA's hottest DJs. When Dominic Toretto enters a club one night and tries to woo her, he'll have to learn just how independent and fierce the Latina is. And quickly. M for lovin' and language! Enjoy! (:
1. Thumping Bass

_**Title**_: _Turning Tables_

_**Author**_: Desi (Meeee!)

_**Rating**_: M+

_Summary_: AU. Letty Ortiz is one of LA's hottest DJs. When Dominic Toretto enters a club one night and tries to woo her, he'll have to learn just how independent and fierce the Latina is. And quickly. M for lovin' and language! Enjoy! (:

_Disclaimer: Universal owns them. I just play with them. (:_

_**A/N: This is a product of me seeing a very tipsy Michelle Rodriguez DJ at a club in Miami a little while back! And also, my outrage at the lack of AU fanfics out there ('cause they're my favorite.). Lol. And so, I hope you guys enjoy this! Love and light!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Thumping Bass**_

_August, Heat Nightclub, Los Angeles, Friday, 12:23AM_

Home of a thumping bass, scantily-clad cage dancers and one of the hottest DJs that Los Angeles had to offer, Heat Nightclub was packed. So crowded, in fact, that the bouncers and fire marshal, alike, had begun turning people away. Heat was a classy establishment; no drugs were being sold or snorted in the bathroom. No one was having sex on the dance floor and the pricey drinks weren't watered down in the least. All in all, Heat was different from most of the other clubs in LA.

The emcee for the night, Hector stepped up into the DJ booth and grabbed a wireless mic from her table. He bumped fists with the tanned Latina as he held her headphones up with one shoulder and nodded her head to the hip-hop beat.

"Lemme hear you make some noise for DJ Letty O!" He yelled into the microphone.

Hands raised into the air and the entire crowd hooted, hollered and whistled for the woman who was keeping them on their feet all night.

Letty's smile was brilliant as she accepted the appreciation. She reached above her and tapped a few buttons on the Macbook Air. Two beats melded into one and a reggae song began. The crowd screamed once more, nearly a chorus of '_this is my song_!'.

"Let!" A waitress yelled over the music. Letty peered over the turn tables to see the bottled-blonde woman holding up a circular, black tray. The brunette gathered the four shots of Belvedere vodka in both hands and sat three of them on a small table next to her.

"Thanks, Monica!" Letty shouted back, knocking back the first shot.

She was already tipsy, but it made for a good ear. She closed her eyes, briefly, and swayed her hips and nodding her head to rhythm, getting caught up in the music like everyone else. When she opened them, the first person her eyes reached was a tall, bald-headed muscular guy. He was dancing with a girl, but if Letty didn't know any better, she'd think he was staring directly at her.

It wasn't until he smiled and nodded his head once at her, that she was completely sure where he was looking. Turning away from him, Letty smacked Hector's arm and handed him a shot. They clinked the thin, glasses together and took them to the head.

"Shout out to DJ Letty O for trying to get me fucked up!" He laughed into the mic. More screaming from some drunken club-hoppers.

Letty leaned over so her mouth was centimeters away from the microphone. "I can't be the only one hailing a cab tonight!"

When she turned back to look in the direction of 'muscle guy', he was nowhere to be found. _Or was she just too drunk to find the exact spot where he'd been?_

Not really caring either way, Letty went back to meshing together the next two songs.

_Heat Nightclub, 2:37AM_

The last of the partygoers were heading out, no doubt to find a bar that stayed open past four. The bartenders and waitresses were counting their tips. And Letty was pulling her hair up into a messy bun and shutting down and unplugging her equipment. Thanks to the alcohol she'd consumed, her movements were slightly sluggish and tad sloppy.

"So, you're the famous DJ Letty O." A baritone voice stated.

"Some say she's famous. Others say she's a hack." Letty commented, shrugging her shoulders. "What say you?"

"Ehh. I say she's so-so." He joked.

Letty tapped at the black sticker on her laptop that read '_DON'T BE A DICK_' in bold, white letters. It wasn't until he chuckled that Letty finally peeked her head over her laptop and gave him a once-over.

Her eyes widened, slightly. Briefly.

_Muscle guy._

"Dom Toretto. I just wanted to let you know that I enjoyed your set tonight." He said, offering his hand for a shake.

Letty stared at him for a few heartbeats, attempting to size him up. He didn't look like a serial killer or rapist. But then again, most don't.

"Letty Ortiz. I _was _pretty good, huh?" She replied, shaking it. Letty shut her laptop and put it in her bag before signaling to Hector that the bulk of the equipment was ready for storage until her next gig.

"You heading out? I could grab you a taxi."

"No thanks. I've got it covered."

"Well, at least let me walk you out. You never know what kind of mad men are lurking about."

Letty cleared her throat and smirked at him. "Look... Dom, was it?"

Dom nodded, crossing his arms.

"Right, Dom. I don't want to be rude." And she really didn't, so she kept her tone cool. "You're kinda cute and all, but I really don't have the time. And I don't just mean the fact that it's now," Letty paused to check her watch, "two-fifty-two in the morning. I mean _at all_. I barely have time to remember to eat or do laundry or clean my apartment until my stomach is growling, I'm out of clean tank tops and I can't see the red oak hardwood that I paid for. So thanks, but no thanks. I don't have time for you to walk to me out front. Or hail me a cab. Or take me on a date. Or have this," she motioned between herself and Dom, "blossom into some worldwind, _Gone with the Wind_ romance. But, what I _do _have time for is a bowl of _Cap'n Crunch _and a four-hour nap before I have to be at my day job."

As she walked past a semi-stunned Dom, she patted him, condescendingly, on the shoulder. "It was nice to meet you though, Dom Toretto."

About a minute later, he was still standing in the same spot when Hector walked past him to collect Letty's things.

"Don't worry, homes. She's like that with everybody."

"Somehow, I truly doubt that." Dom replied, before taking his reprieve.

"Hey!" Hector called just before Dom reached the front doors. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. The Latino waved him back across the club's vast dance floor and Dom complied. They met halfway, undoubtedly sizing each other up along with way.

"You're not like a serial killer or stalker or anything, right?" Hector inquired.

"Nah, man. Just a blue-collar mechanic."

"Well, if you wanna see her again, she's spinning at Luxury tonight. Her set starts at nine." Hector offered.

"Thanks, man." The two men bumped fists.

Outside of the nightclub, Dom headed to his car. Reaching it, he saw his scruffy-beareded best friend leaned casually against his own car.

"So?"

"History has been made, Vince. I've been finally been rejected by a girl." Dom chuckled. "And what's worse, she called me 'kinda cute'."

"_No_!" Vince gasped dramatically.

Dom shook his head in disbelief. "I'm handsome, goddamnit!"

"You are. You are." Vince drunkenly agreed.

"But I know where she's gonna be spinning tonight."

Vince shook his head, smiling. "You're gonna do everything you can to get with this girl, aren't you?"

"Damn right."

"And you're gonna make me your wingman, aren't you?"

"Damn right." Dom repeated, hopping into his car.

"Great. _Juuust _great." Vince muttered.

* * *

_Saturday, Los Angeles, 5:32PM_

She'd almost made it home. Almost. That was until her motor decided to run dry. When Letty said she barely had time to do anything. She meant it. This was the third week in the row that she'd forgone taking her Road Runner to a garage to get an oil change. Instead, she'd bought a few cans of motor oil and had been feeding it to her car until she had time.

Apparently, she'd run out of it.

Sure, she knew it was quick fix to a problem that she needed to spend some serious time on, but free time was rare in Letty's world. So, the Latina was forced to call for a tow truck, something she'd never had to do in her entire life. Thirty minutes later, AAA showed up, hooked her car onto the back bay of the truck and the annoyingly chatty driver told Letty to hop on in.

He explained that he would take her to an automechanics shop where the prices were fair and the owner even more so. Letty agreed and they were off. Less than fifteen minutes later, they arrived in front of what looked like a family owned garage with a small market attached to it. There was a young, scrawny kid out front who was about to pull the garage door down, apparently closing for the evening.

Letty's tow truck driver honked the horn twice, catching the young man's attention. A smile lit up the kid's face as he parked.

"Hey, Leon. What do we have here?" The lanky kid asked. Letty gave him a once-over, noticing that he wrung his hands quite often as if he was nervous.

"Hey, Jess." Leon, the truck driver replied. "I've got a Road Runner with a few engine problems. Think the big guy could check it out before you guys close? Give the little lady here an estimate?"

"Yeah, he's in the back, finishing up some paperwork. I think he'll be here for a bit longer," responded Jesse, addressing Letty. "Come on in."

Letty thanked Leon and followed Jesse into the garage.

"Wait here. I'll go get the boss for you."

As the brunette waited for the owner of the garage, she looked around the place. There were quite a few American muscle cars whose hoods were opened, obviously in the process of being fixed or restored. There were state-of-the-art parts lying around beside them, along with top-of-the-line chrome tools at every work station. Letty was genuinely impressed.

"You?" A baritone voice replied, shocked and a bit confused. Letty whipped around, her dark ponytail falling over her left shoulder and her eyebrows furrowing.

"And you?" Her tone suggested more disgust with a sprinkling of surprise. "I mean, hi."

"Hi."

"You two know each other?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, we're old friends." Dom joked, his eyes crinkling with his side smirk. He crossed his muscular arms and looked at the brunette who'd rejected him nearly fourteen hours prior.

Ignoring his attempt at humor, Letty crossed her arms as well. "You own this place?"

"I do."

"Hm." She replied.

"Did you come here for a specific reason or-?"

"Yeah," Letty jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, "my car is out on the tow truck. There's something going on with the engine that I've been postponing forever. I just need a quick fix until I can work on it at home. I just haven't had the time."

"What with your two demanding jobs and all." Dom commented. Letty quirked an eyebrow, forcing herself not to smirk.

_So, he listens_, Letty mused inwardly.

"Something like that. Would you be able to fix it now? I've got to be to work in about three hours and I cannot afford to be late."

"Well, we're just closing up, but I can give you a loaner car until tomorrow while I work on yours." Dom bargained.

"That's fine. As long as it's nothing imported."

Dom's eyebrows raised. Now, he _had _to see what kind of car she drove. He nodded as he walked past her to the opening of the garage. The buff man let out a low whistle at the American muscle that Leon was removing from his cargo bay.

"Nice," muttered Dom. He turned back into his shop. "Jesse, get me the keys for the Intercepter. She can take that for the night. Then get her squared away with her paperwork."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. Especially after I was so... short with you last night."

Dom simply gave her a knowing smirk before he headed back to his office, leaving Letty looking after him.

* * *

_**Up Next: Coincidence?**_

_**A/N #2: You guys don't realize the struggle of trying to find a good DJ name. And so finally, after like a week of trying to come up with a good one, my ex GF shrugs nonchalantly and goes 'You could always call her DJ Letty O.' So, **__et voila__**.**_


	2. Reggae and Rhythm

_**A/N: Okay, the song in this chapter is "Dude" by Beenie Man and Ms. Thing. I definitely suggest you guys listen to it, it's hilarious.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Reggae And Rhythm**_

_Saturday, Los Angeles, 7:39PM_

Letty's Jensen Interceptor loaner was more fun than she imagined. Dipping through traffic, shifting gears was second nature to her. A car honked at her as she cut them off to fly through a changing yellow light. She sat back against the butter-soft leather seat and smirked, cockily. The Latina was deep in love with her Road Runner, but_ damn it _if the Interceptor wasn't about to become her mistress.

The generic default ringtone for her phone sounded and Letty leaned over to fish it out of her messenger bag, keeping her eyes on the shitty LA traffic.

"Yo, Riley. What's up?" she answered, tapping the speakerphone button and dropping the phone into her lap.

"Hey, where are you?"

"In my fantasy world, I'm around the corner from the apartment. In reality, probably another ten minutes away."

"Cool. Did Hector call you?"

"Yeah, twice. But I ignored them. Why?"

"He wants you to start spinning at eight-thirty instead of nine."

"Son a b-." She sighed and slowly pressed the breaks. "I've still got to shower and change. I smell like a lovely assortment of spilled liquors." The brunette pushed her hair back with one hand. "Freaking alcoholics, man."

Riley chuckled at Letty's expense. "You should bottle that fragrance, since it's becoming your signature scent these days."

"Fuck you." Letty laughed. "Hey, I'm pulling up now."

"See ya." Riley responded before disconnecting the call.

Letty hopped out of the car, pulling her bag with her. She punched in the security code for their apartment building and entered, making sure the door shut behind her. Making her way past the front desk, Letty waved to Stasiak, the concierge, before taking the elevator to the fourth floor.

When she walked into the apartment she shared with Riley Hicks, she tossed her keys in the stained-glass key dish and dropped her bag at the door. On the couch, her roommate sat with her feet on the lip of the coffee table and her head resting on the back of the couch and she was strumming an acoustic Fender, lazily.

"Hey." Letty greeted.

"Hey." Riley replied, not picking her head up from the couch. "There's a message on the machine for you."

"Who from?"

"Uh, someone named Dom Tarantino or Torrental or something like that. I think." The taller brunette gave a shrug of her shoulder and dramatically strummed the guitar once.

"Oh, shit. It's about my car. Maybe he did stay after they closed to work on it." Letty explained and tapped the button on the answering machine and listened to the message.

"Letty, it's Dom Toretto from DT's Auto Shop. I ran a diagnostic on your engine and everything is fine with it. It's your transmission that I'm going to have to really spend some time on. So, feel free to keep the Interceptor for a few days. Stop in when you find some… free time," Letty could hear the smirk in his voice when he 'free time', "so I can show you what's going on. Later."

"He sounds hot."

"He's not." Letty walked past her, playfully yanking Riley's ponytail. "I'm going to shower."

* * *

_Luxury Lounge, Los Angeles, 8:17PM_

"Letty, thank you, _thank you_, _**thank you**_ for coming earlier, girl!" was the first thing that Hector said to her. He pulled her into a hug and took her laptop case from her. Letty hopped up onto the DJ booth, disregarding Hector's attempt to help her up. She was quickly followed by Riley, who always helped her set up before leaving for the night.

Hicks was in the Army and she had a strict four a.m. duty call, so by the time Letty had finished her set, Riley was completing her last couple of hours of sleep before she had to be on base for her work assignment. Still, Letty appreciated her roommate sacrificing a couple hours of rest to help her set up and support her through a couple of songs.

The music that pumped through the systems into the ears of the earlier clubgoers was being played from a well-mixed CD. It was a common warm up that most clubs did until their live DJs arrived for the night.

"Letty, I have to tell you something." Hector began.

"Hector, can you get me two shots of Jose and a bottle of water? Thanks." Letty dismissed as she opened her MacBook and brought up her media player. As soon as she slipped her _Beats_ headphones over her ears, both Riley and Hector knew she was getting into her zone. It was obviously pointless to try to bother her now.

By ten o'clock, the club was packed and so alive with dancing friends and lovers. Clear plastic cups filled with different varieties of liquor were being raised in the air. The two full bars on either of the floors were crowded and the tips jars were filled to the brim.

Letty had started a reggae mix and was moving her hips and body to the rhythm. Her head nodded and she gave the record on the turn table three scratches that meshed perfectly with the beat before a new song started.

'_DJ. DJ. DJ Letty O_!' the recorded voice sounded in the background.

And the crowd when went wild.

"Hey!" Hector shouted, jumping into the DJ booth. "Don't you know that guy?"

The Latina pulled her headphones from her ears and let them encircle her neck. "What?"

"Isn't that your friend from the other night?" Hector pointed towards the bar across from Letty's booth. She followed his hand and found herself gazing at Dominic Toretto. He was leaning against bar, talking with a scruffy muscular man. They shared a laugh before Dom looked towards the stage, almost immediately finding the eyes of the gorgeous DJ.

Dominic raised his cold Corona towards her in acknowledgment. She gave a half-smile and a slight head nod before putting her headphones back on. Letty was used to having an audience that came to listen to her spin and mix tracks.

But having someone come because they were actually interested in her… now, that was plot twist. The men that she'd dated would only come out to the clubs or lounges where she spun on the weekends. They were usually irritated by her late work hours and the fact that she basically slept all day. Then, when she started her day job, her last boyfriend, Owen, told her that he couldn't be with her because they never saw each other.

Letty needed someone who didn't mind her late hours, or the fact that she was a hard worker, trying to save up for her own place. Someone who was persistent in their pursuit to appreciate her craft and have one of their own to offer. Someone who was fun and shared some of her interests.

Oh, and someone who could pick her up in their large, muscular arms…

That was always a plus.

* * *

Midnight sped around the corner. One a.m. flew by and by last call at one-thirty, Letty was playing an old-school hip hop set mixed with a little bit of house and it was still a hit. She was half-past drunk and had pulled her long, dark waves into a bun at the crown of her head.

Dom had been approached nearly seven times throughout the night for dances. Not that DJ Letty O was counting or anything. And he'd danced with a few of the women that were bold enough to approach him. His scruffy friend had gone off with an exotic brunette a couple of hours ago.

At the moment, he was making his way through the crowd towards her. When he got there, however, he was turned around by a short, honey brunette who then proceeded to grind her ass into crotch. She was gorgeous, and Dominic would be lying if he said otherwise. The sudden shot of jealousy that flew through Letty's mind made her chuckle aloud before she mixed her next song.

Closing time shot around and it was no surprise that Dominic was still waiting around. He'd made friends with Gisele, one of the bartenders in the place. It was obvious that while she was flirting, Dom was only stalling until he could make his way over to Letty's platform booth.

And he eventually did.

"Hey."

"Checking on your car?" Letty replied, a smirk on her face. The lights flickered on and the trashed, sticky parquet dance floor was revealed to the surly janitors that had to clean it up.

"No. I like to think that you'd take good care of American muscle."

"Ooo, nice one."

"Your set was dope tonight."

"It's dope every night."

"Cocky."

"Reassured."

"You don't seem like the type that needs reassurance."

"Not from a man, anyway."

Dom grinned and leaned both arms on the stage, figuring this would be the perfect time to showcase his smartass mouth. "Hmm. So… lesbian?

Letty threw her head back and laughed heartily. And it was then Dominic made the decision that he wanted to make her laugh more.

Again, in a move that was surely to become specifically for Dom, Letty tapped her "DON'T BE A DICK" sticker. Dom's low chuckle rumbled through Letty's lower abdomen.

"So, not a lesbian." Dom nodded. "Okay. And you're not looking for a man who reassures you. Then what kind of man _are_ you looking for?"

The saucy brunette tapped the 'return' button and reggae dancehall music filled the small space they were in.

_You heard what she preferred,_  
_she want a man weh mek she fly like a bird_  
_She want a real man she don't want nuh nerd_

She pressed the same key and the music ended abruptly. "Since you asked."

"Feisty."

Closing her laptop and grabbing the rest of her bottled water, Letty sat on the stage and hopped the rest of the way down, easily.

"Goodnight, Dominic."

"Not so fast, Leticia Ortiz."

The brunette whipped around quickly, nearly dropping her laptop charger in the process. No one called her by her first name, except her mother.

"You had to give Jesse a copy of your license to take the loaner, remember?"

"So, technically you know where I live, too."

"I'm a professional. I would never use that information for evil."

Letty looked him up and down, everything in her body being drawn to him. She nodded her head towards the exit wordlessly telling him to walk her out. Once outside in the warm, August morning, the two of them shuffled slowly to the Interceptor. When they arrived, the Latina put her laptop and its accessories into the back seat, and then stood in the open doorway of the driver's side.

"As you can see, your precious car is intact."

"I had zero doubts that it wouldn't be."

"Riiight." She replied, as if she didn't believe him for a second.

"So, what? Do you have LoJack in this car or something? How'd you know how I would be here tonight?"

"Truth?"

"I _do_ like an honest man."

"Your friend Hector told me last night." He puffed out his chest. "He thinks I'm a stand-up citizen."

"He also lives with his baby mama in the basement of his mama's house."

"But you trust him, right?"

"More or less."

"Then just know that he's right."

Looking away for a moment, Letty turned back to look directly into this potential suitor's eyes.

"You seem determined, Dominic Toretto."

"Always have been."

"Hmm." Letty hummed, nodding her head. "I'm working at Mad River tomorrow afternoon. Stop by for a drink."

Dom couldn't believe his luck. _She was actually giving him permission to see her again._

_I'm wearing her down_, he mused inwardly.

"I just might, Letty."

* * *

_**Up Next: The jam session.**_


	3. Acoustic Soul

_A/N: The song they "make up" in this chapter is 'Outlaws' by David Lambert. Listen to it. Promise me._

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Acoustic Soul**_

_Sunday, Mad River Bar &amp; Lounge, 1:01PM_

"Edwin, that's your last one. I don't need your wife calling here, cursing me out again." Letty sat a rum and Coke in front of him, tapping the bar. "She scares me a little."

"Yeah, yeah." The older African American gentleman grumbled, pulling his drink towards him.

"Hey, Letty, how about a mudslide and a white wine spritzer?" Another usual patron joked, slapping his (equally as tipsy) best friend on the back. The pair shared a chuckle, knowing the establishment sold no sort of beverage.

"How about a Polynesian vacation and a million dollars, tax free?" The Latina shot back, a smirk on her face.

"Fine. Two more Jack on the rocks."

"Now that I can do." Letty turned to grab two tumblers and the bottle of Jack off of their appropriate shelves. And when she turned back, there was a new customer standing there.

"What can I getcha?"

"Oh, so many things." Dominic Toretto grinned.

"You'd better watch your mouth. Daddy gets a bit testy when his girls are sexually harassed." Letty nodded her chin over Dominic's shoulder. "Isn't that right, Daddy?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Dom saw a man twice his size and three times as muscular, sitting alone at a circular table, cleaning what looked to be a sawed off shotgun.

"Damn right." The nameless man replied before returning back to his project.

Letty smirked, sliding the two tumblers of dark liquor to the rightful parties. She leaned on the counter with both forearms and crooked a finger for Dom to follow suit. He did.

"That's Luke." She whispered. "He runs the place. And he's a devout Buddhist. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Then whats with the gun?" He whispered back.

"I told him my stalker would be here around lunchtime!" She laughed, heartily, barely able to finish the end of her sentence when Dom's expression went from conspiratory to 'I can't believe you did that shit'.

"Ha ha, very funny." He replied, sarcastically.

"Thank you, thank you." She gave a mock curtsy and pulled a black dishtowel off of her left shoulder. "But, for real, what can I get you to drink?"

"Uh, Corona if you have it."

"You got it." The brunette cracked off the top of the imported beer on the counter and sat it in front of the muscled man. "On the house."

He raised the cold amber liquid in a silent toast and drank from it.

"So, what's wrong with the transmission in my car?"

"Well, for the small amount of time that I drove it, it seems to have a bit of trouble going into certain gears. It sticks a bit and once I tried to hit the fifth gear, I started to smell barbecue. So something's frying on the inside."

"The piston rings?"

"Nah, that would make it an engine problem and it's definitely not." He pondered aloud. "There might be a leak or crack in the line somewhere. I won't know for sure until I have more time to get under the hood."

Letty nodded. "Fair enough. When do you think that will be?"

"Monday night at the earliest. Tuesday at the latest." Dom responded, his tone apologetic.

"It's fine. I understand."

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can get Jesse to look over it when I can't."

"No." Letty almost shouted. At his look of confusion, she quickly added (in a much lower voice), "I don't want a lot of people under my hood."

Dom raised an eyebrow. Letty rolled her eyes.

"I mean, I don't like people touching my car. I got that car when I was eighteen. This is the first time it's ever been to a mechanic."

Raising his hands in surrender, Dom told her, "I get it. You have my word: I'm the only person who will get under your hood."

It was Letty's turn to raise an eyebrow. He grinned. "Of your car."

_Smart ass_, Letty thought, jokingly.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" She wondered.

"Chill at home, probably." He didn't mention that Sundays were for church and family barbecues, in case she decided to invite him out.

"My roommate and I had jam sessions at our place pretty much every Sunday night. Nothing major. Just a few people come over and we grub and chill. You should come." She offered.

Cha-ching! There it was. The invite he was hoping for.

"Sounds cool. I might swing by. Mind if I bring a friend?"

"Nah," she shrugged, "the more the merrier."

"Cool. We'll be there."

"Good. Well, you've already got my address." Letty smiled at him. "So, I'll see you at seven... _Stalker_."

She tapped the bar in front of him and walked down the counter to call Edwin's wife.

* * *

_Letty &amp; Riley's apartment, 7:11PM_

After he knocked twice, Dom was surprised to see the door opened by the muscular Luke. The tall, Samoan man let out a chuckle before offering his hand to shake.

"The stalker, right?" He chuckled.

Dom narrowed his eyes, jokingly. "Dom Toretto, and this is my best friend, Vince."

"Luke Hobbs." He shook both of their hands. "Come on in."

Vince and Dom gave the apartment a once over as they were led to the kitchen. They stood by the breakfast bar, waiting for Luke to grab them cold beers from the fridge. Once the two men were served, all three walked a few more paces into the living room.

Chilling around the room were eight of Letty's friends. Two matching recliner chairs, a loveseat and sofa took up the western side of the living room, while the eastern side held a fifty-six-inch television was playing a muted music video. The southern wall wasn't really a wall at all, instead there were sliding glass doors that led to a fair-sized balcony.

"Dom, hey. I'm glad you could make it." Letty said, rising from her spot on the floor. She sat her near-empty Corona on the wooden coffee table to hug him.

"Me too. This is one of greatest friends, Vince."

"Nice to meet you, Vince." Letty put her hand out and shook Vince's.

"Nice to finally put a face to the name."

"Talk about me a lot?" She smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Giving a nonchalant, but amused shrug, she beckoned them deeper into the family room.

"Guys, this is Dom and Vince. Dom and Vince, this is Brian, Suki, Rome, Tej, Rosa, Riley, my friend, Jesse. You have a friend Jesse, too, right?"

Dom nodded.

"And you already know Luke." Pointing at each person when she said their name, they made quick nonverbal greeting gestures. "You know Hector, too. He might swing past a little later with a few other friends."

"Cool."

"Make yourselves at home."

"Thanks, we will." Vince responded.

* * *

"Okay, no. Suki and Jesse are so good at making up songs on the spot." Rosa explained to Vince. As the night slowly progressed on, Rosa and Vince found themselves sitting closer and closer to one another. Riley sat on the couch, between the, one foot under her and the other on the coffee table, her acoustic guitar in her lap. Letty sat in a recliner chair with her legs folded, Native American-style under her bum and Dom sat on the floor, his back pressed against said recliner.

"Yo, Dom give them a topic to sing about. First thing that comes to your mind." Brian suggested.

Dom shrugged and offered, "I don't know. Uh, Bonnie and Clyde."

Leaning down, over his right shoulder, Letty muttered, "Be amazed."

"Okay, Bonnie and Clyde. Let's go." Rome said, clapping his hands together, once.

Riley began strumming her guitar, a slow, gentle tune.

"I-." Jesse began first.

"We-." Suki started at the same time. They stopped and burst into laughter. "You first."

"Okay."

Riley started playing again.

"_I took you at your word when you said you would steal my heart._"

A chorus of "awww" went around the room and Jesse shook his head, smiling.

"_Yeah this might sound absurd, but would you be my thief. Steal every part of me._"

His voice was surprisingly soulful, yet. And followed by Suki's high, sweet pitch, they could have had their own album.

"_Love, love, love is my crime. So, baby... come catch me and let's do the time._"

Jesse took over. "_I think we might be outlaws_."

Dom turned to look at Letty with his eyebrows raised. She smiled, knowingly, at him, nodding her head as if to say, "I told you so." He couldn't believe how they'd spun his idea into this song.

Suki came in smoothly just before Jesse finished his line. "_I think I might be in love._"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jesse wordlessly told Suki that his next line would have nothing to do with the song, but he would use it anyway. "'_Cause I'm all out of reasons, like seasons. Winter, summer, fall. They're all washed up._"

"_If you're still way over there, maybe slide on in by my side._"

"_'Cause I'm just an outlaw, wanted if you want me._"

"_I love you everyday and every night._"

Riley strummed a couple more chords before ending the song on a feather light note. The room sat in a comfortable silence, everyone in complete awe.

"Damn," Luke was the first to speak.

"That was dope."

"Yeah." Dom mumbled. "It was."

* * *

**_Up Next: Hanging out without chaperons._**


	4. Rhythm and Blues

_**Chapter 4: Rhythm And Blues**_

_Letty &amp; Riley's apartment, 9:48PM_

Her friends were a riot; fun, talented, and just plain hilarious. Dom could see why she chose to be around them. But he was dying to get her alone; just to talk. He wanted to know more about the sassy brunette. They'd spent the better part of the evening shooting each other furtive glances and trying to decide the best approach to sneak away from her friends. So, when mostly everyone rose from their spots on the couch to refill their drinks in the kitchen, Letty gave him an almost imperceptible nod towards the sliding balcony doors.

Slipping the door closed behind them, Letty leaned over the wrought iron railing and Dominic stood a few paces back, watching her.

"Afraid of heights?"

"Terrified." He admitted casually.

She smirked and finished off her Corona. "That's honest."

"Would you rather I lie?"

Letty cocked her head to the side and then stood to her full height. "No. I can't stand liars."

"Likewise."

"That's good because I have a few questions for you."

Dom grinned and opened his arms. "Ask away. I'm an open book." He took a seat on one of the plush lounge chairs. Letty sat in the chair to his right and tucked her feet under her bum, tapping her fingers against the clear glass in her hands. "As long as I can ask a few questions in return."

Letty nodded her approval. "Okay. First question: why are you afraid of heights?"

He chuckled and smoothed a hand over his bald head. "So, I was about ten or eleven, right?" She nodded. "I climb onto the roof to get my baseball that Vince threw up there. This was after my dad told me not to. I fall, break my collarbone, a wrist and bruise a rib." He shrugged. "Anyway, after I recovered, I went to climb up my sister's rope ladder to her treehouse, only to discover that I suffer from vertigo."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Wow."

He leaned further back into the chair and his stance widened. "Tell me about it."

"Is it like hard to change a lightbulb or something?" She grinned, amused at his little affliction.

Dom laughed at that. "No, but that was two questions, so now it's my turn."

"Shoot."

"What are _you _afraid of?"

Letty took in a sharp breath and she had to admit to herself that she was impressed by his question. He hadn't asked what her favorite color was, or her favorite food or the cliché _'what made you want to become a DJ?_' that she got so often. He was actually interested in getting to know her better than most. "I have this insane irrational fear of snakes. I've never even had a bad experience with them."

"Hence, why it's irrational."

"Exactly."

"Maybe you were killed by one in a past life."

Letty glanced at him then tilted her head. "That's… deep."

Dom grinned. "I try."

"You get another question."

"Okay, let me see… oh, okay, what is your long term goal, career-wise?"

Again, Letty would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed by his question. "Long term, I think I want to travel the world. I want to DJ at the dopest clubs in like, I don't know, Dubai or Berlin or Ibiza."

"Damn, that would be amazing. I can definitely see that happening for you. You're really good at what you do."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

"What's _your_ long term goal, career-wise? Did you always want to be a mechanic?"

"Honestly, no. I wanted to be a racecar driver since I was like six years old. My dad used to race and he was my role model. But then he died, and I did some things I wasn't proud of and it sort of ruined my chances of racing professionally. But, I wouldn't give up my job for the world. I love what I do. I mean, I hope to own a chain of DT's someday. Right now, though, I think we're doing just fine."

"It'll happen." Letty assured him. She wanted to ask what he'd done to ruin his chances of racing, but she got the feeling that he didn't want to talk about it. The brunette sat her, now empty, beer bottle on the small patio coffee table that separated them.

"Okay," Dom started, his eyes dancing with an unnamed emotion, "lightning round."

"Bring it on."

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Strawberry." She smirked. "Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee. East Coast or West Coast?"

"Ooo, tough choice. West, I think. For now. American or foreign?"

"American. Same question."

"American, for sure. _Cap'n Crunch_ or _Cocoa Puffs_?"

"_Cocoa Puffs_."

"Oh! I'm sorry, that is the _wrong_ answer!"

"Yes, we all know your fondness for _Cap'n Crunch_. You threw that little tidbit in during the rejection speech you gave me." Dom smirked, an eyebrow cocking.

"Oh, sensitive, are we?"

"I like to think of it as being in touch with my feelings."

Letty's hearty laugh was contagious. Dom really liked this woman. She was smart, quick on her feet, had talent out of this world and on top of all of that, she was gorgeous. He was having a great time getting to know her. He normally didn't have this type of connection with women; sure, there were the friends with benefits, the occasional one-night stands, and the ones who wanted a relationship, but were too damn crazy for him. But mostly, he tried not to share too much about himself with those women because it just didn't _feel_ right. _They_ didn't feel right, in fact.

But Letty did; she felt so right in such a short amount of time that Dom reminded himself that he should slow down and try not to freak her out.

Their laughter was fading and Letty shook her head and she looked at him. _Truly_ looked at him. He was handsome, without a doubt, but there seemed to be more to him. He was hysterical and, from what he'd told her, had actual dreams. She couldn't describe the vibe she got from him, but it was a positive one. She knew he was determined, that much was for certain, but he was also sure of who he was and also who he wanted to become.

If she knew nothing else, Letty knew that being around Dom Toretto made her feel challenged to let her guard down, but also happy.

All she had to do now was understand that feeling that way didn't necessarily mean she _needed_ a man. But she'd seen too many of her friends fall for someone and get giddy and happy-go-lucky over a relationship; and those all ended tragically. But, that wouldn't happen to her.

_So then why did Dom's presence make her feel weak in some ways, but also strong in others?_

XXX

"Letty, thanks for inviting us. I had a great time."

"Ah, anytime, man. You're more than willing to come back for our next jam session." She tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the amused smirk off of her face when she said, "I'm sure Rosa would love to see you again."

Dom laughed at the expression on Vince's face.

"Whatever. I'll meet you in the car." Vince told Dom.

"Bye Vince." Letty yelled down the hall. Then she turned to Dom and smiled. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, so am I."

"So, I'm spinning at Alexander's on Thursday night. You guys should swing by."

"We just might."

"How about next time, we go out for coffee or dinner or something?"

"Whoa, hell just froze over."

At the inquisitive look that Dominic gave her, Letty explained, "I didn't think you'd ever ask me out on a proper date."

"So, is that a yes?"

Letty opened her mouth to say 'yes', but closed her mouth and gave a saucy smile. Just before closing the door, she gave a nonchalant shrug and said, "I'll think about it."

On the other side of the door, Dom smiled. It lasted all the way down to his car and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Well?" Vince pressed.

"She likes me." He replied with certainty.


	5. House

_A/N: She's baaaaaack! (and with a vengeance!)_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: House**_

_Alexander's, Thursday, 10:14PM_

Soft pink, blue and green lights from the glass bar illuminated Alexander's Lounge. Normally an upscale, business casual atmosphere, Alexander's was hosting a private birthday bash on its upper floor while the restaurant below went along with business, unaffected.

Dom took the glass staircase to the upper level. Dom, in simple black dress pants and a crisp white button-up, immediately swept the room for the brunette he came here for. She was in the DJ booth, her hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail and her large headphones covering one ear while she mixed a house beat with a reggae song. People seemed to enjoy the music, a handful on the dance floor and others dancing in their seats or nodding their heads to the rhythm.

When she spotted him, she nodded her head to acknowledge him and then towards the bar, wordlessly asking if he could get her a drink. He made his way to the bar and ordered two Coronas and two shots of Belvedere. He retrieved them, paid and then started towards her at the DJ booth.

"Is Corona okay?" He asked over the music. She nodded and pressed a button on her computer before pulling off her headphones.

"It's perfect, thank you." Letty gave Dom a once over. "I'm impressed. You clean up nicely."

"I try."

She grinned and tapped the neck of her glass bottle against his. "So."

"So." He repeated, smirking back.

"Dom Toretto."

He opened his arms as if to say 'in the flesh'.

"You came."

"I did."

"I'm glad."

"Good."

* * *

_11:11PM_

Dom had the pleasure of sitting in the DJ booth with Letty as she weaved together an intricate mix of tracks for the night. The people were tipsy (some drunk) and had stumbled and laughed their way onto the dance floor. He realized, however, he liked to see her facial expression as she DJ, so sitting behind her while she worked her magic wasn't the same.

On the other hand, being in a small, confined space with her while the energy in the club was buzzing heavily was an amazing feeling. He could tell that she truly enjoyed what she did and he was glad that she allowed him to share the experience with her. Now, all he wanted was for her to let him take her out on a date. Dom liked her, and it seemed like Letty liked him, but she was independent. He knew that for sure.

By one in the morning, the party was winding down and people were starting to slowly make their way towards the exits. Dom assisted Letty in packing up her equipment and bringing it out to the car. He waited a respectful distance as she spoke to the manager and received the check for her services.

"I'm starving." Letty said once they'd made it outside. "Want some grub?"

"I could eat." Dom admitted.

"Good. I know the perfect place."

* * *

_Luke's Diner, 1:21AM_

"DJ Letty O in the house." Suki said.

"Ay!" Letty grinned. The two women leaned over the counter and pressed their cheeks together in a half-hug.

"And she brought the stalker."

"Ha ha." Dom chuckled.

"Dom, you remember Suki?"

"Of course." He shook her hand.

"Is the boss man in?"

"Nah, he's at Mad River tonight. Did you need him?"

"Nope. We'll take the booth over in the corner. Two crab burgers, two orders of onion rings and hash browns."

"Two Ortiz Deluxes, coming up."

Dom smirked, his eyebrows raising. "Your usual?" he asked as they moved towards the corner booth.

"Something like that. I swear it'll be the best food you've ever had."

"Someone's confident."

"Damn right." She smiled proudly. "I perfected that menu, thank you very much."

"Oh, really?" Disbelief dripped from his words.

"Yeah, this place is owned by Luke. It was his great-grandfather's, his grandfather's, then his father's and now his. I used to work here until I turned twenty-one. After that, Luke paid for me to get my bartender's license. Once I got that, after three rounds of bartender courses, he put me to work at Mad River."

"Seriously?"

"No bullshit. That's how I met everyone you met at the jam session. They either work here at Luke's or at Mad River."

"You guys are like a family."

Letty nodded. "We really are."

"Sounds familiar."

They spoke about mundane topics for a little while until their food came. Dom admitted that he was in love with the food at Luke's and Letty gloated just a bit.

"So, you know I was a waitress, tell me something surprising about yourself."

"I race."

Letty's eyebrows lifted. "Like drag race?"

He nodded.

"That is surprising. How did you get into that?"

"Well, I was twenty and jobless. Needed the cash," he shrugged as if he didn't want to make a big deal out of it, "so, I started racing. At first it for pink slips."

"Whoa, wait, you raced for your car?"

"Yeah."

"That's… bold."

"Gotta start somewhere, you know?"

"True."

"Anyway, I got pretty good. Well, better than good, actually."

"Now, who's the confident one?" Letty commented. "That is actually really surprising."

"Why's that?"

"I picture you as a by-the-book, follow-the-law kind of guy."

At that Dom actually laughed, hard.

"Why is that funny?"

When he finally caught his breath, Dom told her, "Oh, god. I just... I'm not laughing at you. I've just never heard someone say that about me before. What gives you that impression?"

"I suppose you're just showing me your best side to impress me, then."

"No, I'm being me. One hundred percent, Dominic Toretto. It's just, I have a past just like everybody else does."

"And your past doesn't include like kidnapping women and burying them in your backyard, right?"

"No, but if it did, do you think I would tell you?"

"Good point." She sat back in her seat, eyeing him. "I guess, I'll just have to get to know more of you on our second date, then."

"We should probably start with a first date, don't you think?"

"Are we not on a date now?"

Dom looked around. This was Letty; the familial diner and the fun conversation. She was sharing parts of herself with him. While a small voice in his head told him that Letty brought him here so she felt safe with her family surrounding them, he knew that it was also her way of letting him know that she was with him. She was focused on Dom and wanting to get to know more about him.

"Well, I suppose it is," acknowledged Dom. "Although, next time, I'll have to show you how to do a date properly."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, for sure. Wait'll you see, Letty Ortiz." He was rewarded with a chuckle that sounded a lot like a giggle. God, he loved her laugh. "Wait'll you see."


	6. Smooth Jazz

_A/N: Those who have been following my website have already read this chapter (sorry, my loves), but there's a new chapter coming soon. Also, the block party conversation seems random, but it'll play a small part in Dom and Letty's budding relationship._

_**Chapter 6: Smooth Jazz**_

Riley gasped. "You _like_ him. Stop the press! Hell _just_ froze over."

Letty sat back in her chair, shaking her head in mild amusement. "This is why I don't tell you anything."

They sat in a trendy downtown Los Angeles restaurant for lunch. It was Riley's day off and she wanted to catch up with her elusive roommate. Drinking chilled green tea from a clear plastic cup, Letty jabbed at the crisp greens of her salmon Caesar salad.

"Bullshit, you tell me everything."

"He just seems completely different from all of the other idiots I've dated."

Riley nodded. "And there have been quite a few idiots."

"Agreed," replied Letty, tipping her enclosed drink in Riley's direction. "He genuinely wants to get to know me, and not in a generic 'what's your favorite color' sort of way."

"I'm happy for you, Letty." Riley sat back and glanced at her surroundings. "I'm proud of you for letting some of your guards down."

"It wasn't hard," admitted Letty. "He still has to impress me with his idea of a date."

"Do you think he will?"

Letty shrugged. "I haven't been disappointed yet."

"Yeah, that's because you've called all the shots so far."

Riley was right, and she could tell by the look on Letty's face.

"Don't be afraid to relax around him. You might just have more fun."

* * *

_Mad River, Thursday, 1:54PM_

"Come on, Let, it's a dope opportunity."

"I don't do kids' parties."

"It's not a kids' party. It's a block party."

"If there are moon bounces and cotton candy, it's a kids' party." Letty pointed out as she wiped spilled liquor from the wooden bar top.

"There will be kids there, but-."

"But nothing, Hector. Kids party equals edited music and let me tell you: edited music is not easy to find."

"At least think about it, Letty."

The brunette shrugged her shoulder, knowing full well she probably wouldn't. "I'll think about it."

"Cool."

* * *

_DT's, Thursday, 6:00PM_

"Alright, Dom, I'm here for my car. Give it up." While Letty had enjoyed her time in the loaner car, she was missing her baby. When she checked her phone on her break, she was beyond pleased that he sent her a text saying that the work was complete. Immediately off of her shift at Mad River, and probably smelling like an alcoholic, she zoomed over to the shop not only anticipating her car, but also seeing Dom Toretto again.

"Don't rush perfection, woman," he called from the back.

"I'm not rushing _perfection_. I'm rushing _you_," she replied.

"Saucy. I like it."

He came from the back office, rounding a corner and coming into view with a smirk on his face. Letty crossed her arms over her chest and attempted, unsuccessfully, to hide a matching grin.

"What are you so cheesy for?" Letty inquired.

"'Hey, Dom. How are you? I haven't seen you in about a week'," mocked Dom in a higher pitched voice. He then responded in his own voice, "Oh, great to see you, too, Letty. It has been almost a week. How's life treating you?"

Through his entire spiel, Letty stood there, arms crossed, smirking at how outlandish he was making her seem. "First off, I don't sound like that."

"And second off?"

"Hi, Dom. How are you? I haven't seen you in nearly a week."

"Much better."

"Now, where's my car and why are you so cheesy?"

He crossed the garage, put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. He led her outside of the garage and turned to the right. On a side street sat her car, the paint shining bright in the sun.

"Here is your car."

"Did you repaint my car?"

"It's just a fresh coat and a wash. It took forever to find the exact brand and color number, but we did it."

"Dom, you really didn't have to do that. Let me pay you for it."

"Eh, it's on the house."

"No, no way. I don't do handouts."

"It's not a handout. It's me doing something nice for you."

Dom could see the internal struggle happening within Letty. She was fierce, independent, and it was hard for her to accept that someone just wanted to do something nice for her without something in return. He understood that feeling, so he waited patiently for her reaction.

Inwardly, the war within Letty raged quietly. On one hand, she didn't want him to think that just because they were getting to know each other that he owed her anything. On the other, it was incredibly kind of him to go through all of that trouble of finding the rare Diamont paint for her car. Then there was the suspicious side of her that wondered if he wanted something in return. It was the same side of her that was used to the other idiot exes.

But Riley's words rang loud in her ears: _I'm proud of you for letting some of your guards down._ _Don't be afraid to relax around him. You might just have more fun._

"Fine," replied Letty, albeit a tad begrudgingly. "And thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You still haven't answered my other question."

"What's that?"

"Why are you so cheesy today?"

He put up two fingers. "Two reason. The first being that I was happy to see you today."

"The second reason?"

"That I have come up with the perfect date."

_**TBC**_


	7. Gangsta Rap: Part I

_**A/N: This chapter is…. eh.**_

_**Chapter 7: Gangsta Rap: Part I**_

Letty ran from the kitchen with a hot pocket and found herself belly-flopping onto her bed. Reaching the rest of the way to her nightstand, she grabbed her ringing phone. She grinned at the name on the screen.

"Hey," she murmured around a mouth full of meatball marinara hot pocket.

"Stop what you're… eating and get dressed."

The brunette swallowed her food. "There are only like two bites left, and no."

"No?"

"No, it's eleven at night; I'm already in my racecar jammies."

Dom's laughter rang out over the phone. He delighted in the image of the fierce brunette in footie pajamas with racecars all over them. "LA comes alive at night. You should know that better than anybody. I'll be there in twenty minutes and if you're not ready, I'm kidnapping you, racecar jammies and all."

Sighing dramatically, Letty rolled on her back and put her pajama-clad feet in the air. "Fine. Twenty minutes."

"Jeans and a t-shirt is fine."

Her phone beeped, signaling the end of the call and she smiled, resting it on her lips. Her eyebrows furrowed and then rolled her eyes at herself. _Since when did she get all giggly over a guy?_ She finished the last two bites of her late dinner and rolled off of her bed, unzipping the onesie pajamas as she headed for her closet.

Exactly twenty minutes later, there was a knock at her front door. She had just finished lacing up her black combat boots over her grey skinny jeans.

"You're prompt."

"I was already on my way."

"And you just knew I'd say yes, did you?"

"Basically." He smirked.

"That's… honest."

"You said you liked an honest guy," Dom's grin grew wider, "Besides, you don't _think_ you come off as curious, but you are. So I knew if anything, I could count on that."

Letty crossed her arms, shaking her head. "This had better be good, Toretto."

He made a grand gesture of allowing her to walk out before him. "After you."

* * *

_CalSpeed Karting Center, Los Angeles, 11:33PM_

"Hector works here," observed Letty as they exited Dom's car and walking to the front door.

"That he does. They're closed now, but I pulled a few strings, so we've got the whole track to ourselves for practice."

"Practice?" The brunette asked, confused.

"Practice," reiterated Dom as he used a set of keys to unlock a door, locking it back when they entered. They bypassed the dark ticket booth and Dom jumped over the counter to flick on a few of the light switches that illuminated their way down a long, marble corridor. Eventually the pair came to a set of double doors that Dom pushed open for them, nodding his head for Letty to go first.

They were back outside, this time at an enormous go-kart race track complete with bright stadium lights and start and finish lines.

"We're racing?" Letty asked. "And this is practice for?"

Dom grinned and started towards his go kart. Letty shook her head, following suit.

It was strange, but letting down her guard with Dom was easy; she found herself trusting that he had no intention of ever putting her in danger. Even if she ever did feel a sense of unease, she knew how to take care of herself. Trusting her heart with Dom, however, was a completely different playing field.

Once they were in their cars, the only two at the starting line, with their helmets and goggles on, Letty looked over at Dom who was already looking at her. Starting their engines, Letty got comfortable in the small space before something dawned on her.

"Wait, what are we racing for?" She called to him over the loud engines.

"A second date."

Letty thought about it for a second, deciding that she did want to spend more time with Dom.

"A second date and a goodnight kiss."

"Winner decides where."

"Where what?" She asked, confused.

"Where the second date will be." He paused before adding, "And where the goodnight kiss will be."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Letty. I don't know what kind of guy you think I am, but-."

"Oh shut up and let's race, man."

Dom laughed and turned to face the track. "Ready! Set! Go!" He slammed on the gas pedal while Letty knew that the small engine couldn't take that kind of pressure, so she pressed gently on it, letting it gain its own traction and speed and within seconds, she'd caught up with Dom around the second bend. A moment later, she was ahead of him. They raced neck and neck for a few moments before Dom gained the advantage. Around the bends they went with Dom in the lead for most of the run, until Letty pressed further onto the gas pedal and made a narrow turn around the final bend, zooming over the finish line before Dom.

Dom never lost. If it was one thing he could do, it was race. To be completely honest, he never liked to lose, but he didn't mind it when it came to Letty. Mostly because-.

"You let me win," she grumbled as he helped her out of the go kart. They pulled off their goggles and helmets and Letty shook any flatness out of her curls.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Well, Letty," he took the helmet from her and dropped them in the seat of the go-kart. Hector would clean up for them when he opened in the morning, "you seem like the kind of woman that needs to make the first move."

Letty's eyebrows went up. "I didn't when it came to you. _You_ pursued _me_."

Stepping towards her so they were only a few inches away. "I pursued you to get to know you. Which I really enjoy doing. But, intimacy," he stepped closer, "I want you to initiate."

Letty's eyebrows went up. She understood where he was coming from. He didn't want her to feel pressured to do anything she was uncomfortable with. Even if it was something as little as a goodnight kiss.

She nodded, her eyelids fluttering. "Okay."

"Okay." Dom took a step back and held out his hand.

"Where are we going now?"

"Oh, this date isn't over."

"It's not?"

"Not by a long shot."

**_Up Next: Date night part two._**


	8. Trap Music: Part II

_A/N: Ah, tempus fugit. Time flies. I didn't think it'd been so long since I last updated. Also, I'm taking prompts for one-shots, so DM me here or if you're over on tumblr, send me an ask. Username is moonflowersandtea .. _

_**Chapter 8: Trap Music**_

_Downtown Los Angeles, 12:12AM_

"Shut up. You actually come here?"

"Come here?" Dom looked quickly at Letty, a cocky smirk on his face. "I'm the king of these streets."

Letty grinned and checked out her surroundings. Scantily clad women, a mix of trap and house music blasting from sick sound systems, and some of the most amazing cars she'd seen in her life. She didn't exactly grow up around cars, but she knew a thing or two about being under the hood of a few.

"See anything you like?" Dom inquired. He watched her face as she surveyed the crowd and cars. Her eyes sparkled and her face lit up with a mix of excitement and amusement.

Shifting in her seat to look at him, Letty smiled and shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" He shook his head. "Damn, you are hard to impress."

Grinning she sat back and waved her hand, regally. "Entertain me, boy."

Laughing loudly, Dom revved his engine and eased his car through the throng of people. "I've got your entertainment, alright." He promised, finally putting the car in park.

"Hey, Dom." A brunette in a gold, metallic bikini top and white skirt that showed half of her ass leaned over into the window, undoubtedly giving anyone behind her a free show. "You racing tonight?"

Letty's eyebrow lifted.

"Yeah. Where's Hector?"

She looked to her left and then back at Dom, tilting her head in that direction.

"Thanks."

Instead of responding, she winked at him and then removed her double-D breasts from his car.

"Your fan club, I presume."

"Honey, I swear she meant nothing to me," joked Dom. "Seriously, though, I have no idea who that girl is."

* * *

Letty witnessed a lot of things in the next two hours, some of which she wished she would have remained unseen. Dom took her around to meet some of the regulars that came out to race on the weekends. There were plenty of American muscle and imports and most had been built to race. The different genres of music that pumped through numerous speakers was great. Most of the people, no matter if they were drunk, high or sober, were extremely nice to the woman who was standing beside Dominic Toretto all night.

Then there was the couple who were having sex on the hood of Nissan Civic; the guy had asked Letty to join them. Dom quickly pulled her away from that scene and towards a group of people who were blasting hip-hop music from the tricked out trunk of a Cadillac Escalade. Clearly they weren't there to race, but to simply enjoy the party atmosphere. It was there that she ran into Suki and Tej. Feeling that she was safe enough with her two close friends, Dom excused himself to get himself and Letty two Coronas.

"I didn't know you guys came to races." If Letty was being completely honest, she was a little envious of them. While she'd seen her fair share of wild clubs and parties, it was a totally different world then the underground race scene. She knew Hector usually came down to the races to make a little extra money, but that was the extent of her knowledge. Truthfully, she hadn't really given it much thought; Letty was too focused on her career as a DJ to care about much else. There, within, lied her problem. She was always working, never really allowing herself to have enough fun. Dom clearly lived a very different life.

"This is only our second time here." Suki told her great friend. She placed her hands over Tej's, which were wrapped around her waist. Letty hid her shock from the two of them. In their circle of friends, everyone knew Suki and Tej had a thing for each other, but she'd never seen them so open about it.

"We could say the same thing about you." Tej interjected.

Letty shrugged. "My first time. Dom brought me."

"I hear he's king of the streets in LA. Haven't seen him race before though." He said.

"Hey, Suki and Tej right?"

"He remembered." Suki looked from Dom to Letty. "I like him."

Looking over her shoulder at Dom, she took the Corona he offered her. "Eh, I guess he's alright. I think I'll keep him around for a little bit longer."

"You wound me." The bald mechanic teased. He raised his beer bottle. Letty, Tej and Suki followed suit, tapping their bottles together. "_Salúd_."

A loud whistle sounded, signaling the beginning of a new race.

"I'm up." He handed Letty his beer and leaned down, kissing her on the cheek. When he pulled away, their eyes met and a flash of an unnamed emotion shot across her features. "For luck."

She smiled at him. "Be safe."

"Always am."

It wasn't until Dom had stepped into his car and revved his engine for the second time that Letty's heart really started to pound. It took her a moment to realize that she was nervous. For him. For herself. _What if there was a crash? What if he got hurt?_ She was becoming far too emotionally invested in Dominic Toretto, that much was for certain. For a moment, Letty allowed herself to climb over the twenty-foot wall she'd built around her heart to peek over and see that she actually liked him, and could see herself with a man like him.

In the mean time, she'd have to make him work for her.

A flag was dropped and both cars raced down the street, headed for a sharp U-turn. Eight seconds turned into nine, and when nine turned into ten, Letty didn't have time to blink before Dom was throwing his car into a new gear and speeding around the turn. Heading straight back towards the line where he started, he raced neck and neck with his opponent for two seconds before he pushed his foot onto the gas pedal and zoomed over the finish line to the sound of the crowd going wild.

Ten seconds was all it took for Dominic Toretto to drive away with Letty Ortiz, four-thousand dollars richer.

* * *

_Letty's apartment, 3:15AM_

Dom and Letty idled in the car for a few moments, neither wanting the night to end.

"I had a really great time. Thanks for taking me to the races."

"Really?" For the first time since Letty had met him, Dom actually seemed unsure.

"Really. You really amazed me back there."

"So, you would say that you were," he paused for dramatic effect, "impressed."

She laughed. "I would definitely say I'm impressed."

"Good."

A comfortable silence fell over them, before Letty yawned, her body betraying her.

"Sleepy?"

"A little."

"Ready to call it a night."

"Not really, but I have to. I have to be at the bar tomorrow at noon. I should get some sleep."

"I'm sorry I kept you out so late."

"I'm not."

Dom smiled. "Come on, let's get you upstairs."

Being the perfect gentleman, Dom opened every door on the way up to her apartment, including the elevator doors. In front of her apartment, Letty pulled her house keys from her pocket and searched for the right one, sticking it into the lock. She turned back to Dom and stood on her tiptoes, gaining leverage by grabbing the bottom of his v-neck shirt. His hands found their resting spot on her hips.

Ever so softly, she pressed a kiss against his lips. "Goodnight, Dom."

He waited until she was safely inside her apartment and heard her locks click before he smiled broadly. "Goodnight, Letty."


	9. Soca

_**Chapter 9: Soca**_

_Dom's lips trailed lazy kisses across Letty's collarbone, up her throat and against her chin, his strong hand following suit. It wrapped gently around her neck and he applied just enough pressure. He pressed his lips against hers, opening them up with his soft tongue and Letty moaned into his mouth. He had just given her the massage to end of massages and she was so completely at peace, that she felt comfortable enough to do exactly what she'd wanted to do to him since she first laid eyes on him. His other hand headed south, causing her stomach muscles to clench and her thighs to tighten against his sides. When it reached the finish line, Letty moaned into his mouth again._

"_Jackpot." Dom whispered against her lips. He slowly pushed a single digit into her and her back raised slightly off of the bed before he removed it. She groaned, displeased with this. Until he brought his finger to eye-level, and slipped it into his mouth. His eyes closed briefly and when they opened again, he looked down to where their bodies met and then back to her. _

"_There's liquid gold between your thighs." _

_If it was possible, Letty was sure she had gotten wetter. Her eyelids fluttered and Dom knew she was ready to take what he was offering. He reached between them and took ahold of himself, pressing the head to her heated core. _

_Urging forward, his lips met hers again as the first inch bore into her._

"_Jesus, Letty."_

"Letty! Letty, wake up!" Riley's voice broke through. "For the love of God, wake up, woman!"

Letty's eyes opened and she was not pleased at being pulled from her sleep.

"What? I'm up!" She groused.

"You're gonna be late for work."

"What time is it?" Letty rubbed her eyes and then looked around the room.

"Eleven-thirty."

"Fuck!" She flipped the covers off of her and jumped out of the bed, jogging towards the bathroom. "Luke is gonna kill me."

"Just tell him you were busy fucking Dom in your dreams."

Letty made an abrupt stop and turned to find Riley standing in the middle of her room, arms crossed and a cocky smirk on her face.

"And Sergeant Shaw doesn't make a cameo in any of your dreams?" Letty shot back, raising an eyebrow.

Riley's smile fell.

"That's what I thought." Letty continued on her way, clearly winning this round. Rushing to the bathroom, Letty stripped down, pinned her hair up and jumped into the shower. Luke was going to kill her, but she needed a few extra minutes to herself. It didn't help that thoughts of Dom Toretto doing ungodly things to her flooded her brain every thirty seconds. And it wasn't her fault that her hand just happened to slip between her own legs.

* * *

_Mad River Bar &amp; Lounge, 12:10PM_

"I'm so sorry I'm late! It won't happen again." Letty rushed through her apology, kissing Luke on his cheek while simultaneously removing her jacket.

"Tell that boy if he can't get you to work on time, he'll have to answer to me."

Letty smirked, remembering the incredible orgasm she had in the shower, thinking of Dom.

"It's not his fault, Luke."

Luke made a grunting noise, clearly not believing a word she told him. He really had been a father figure to her even though he was only six years older than her. Luke had looked out for Letty when she couldn't look out for herself. She wasn't an orphan, but sometimes it felt that way.

Letty's parents had what most people wish they had: money. They showered her with gifts she didn't want to make up for the time they didn't have to spend with her. Her father worked harder than any person she knew and her mother… well, she spent so much time at their country club, Letty was almost certain she had a second family there. When she turned sixteen, she got her license and the brunette's first car had been an import; a shiny, white, brand spanking new Mercedes Benz G-Wagon.

There had been good moments, too. Great ones, even, when she got to spend a little time with her on one of his rare days off. They would listen to his old vinyls at Letty's favorite record store.

But it seemed that the older Letty got, the more capable her parents assumed she was of taking care of herself. The trips to the record became something she alone. While she had never been one to act out, a sense of disdain formed for her parents. It happened after they forgot her seventeenth birthday, instead opting to go on a "third honeymoon".

And the night they returned, they found a note from her saying she was "now living with her boss from the diner".

They weren't even aware she'd had a job.

"Letty, focus." Luke snapped his fingers in front of her face. She jumped back to reality, pushing her angry feelings about her parents deep into the back of her mind.

"Yeah, I'm all here."

"Thinking about your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, well, he's on the phone for you." He told her. "I'm stepping out for a bit. Shotgun's under the counter."

"Got it." She watched him leave before picking up the cordless phone. "This is Letty."

An involuntary smile spread across Dom's face. "Hey."

The brunette grinned. "Hey."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Watching TV."

"Try again."

"Watching TV with you?"

Dom laughed. "You're determined to watch TV, huh?"

"I really am. I'm exhausted."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll bring dinner."

"You really know the way to a girl's heart."

"I'm trying." He admitted.

"See you at seven? You have the address, stalker?"

"We're going to have to have a conversation about that little nickname later."

* * *

_6:50PM, Letty's apartment_

"I like a man who is early." Letty admitted, leaning against her front door.

"Noted."

"And he comes bearing gifts."

Dom held up the takeout he promised. "Best Cuban food in LA."

She opened the door further. "Come in."

Inevitably, he brushed past her as he entered the humble apartment. He smelled amazing and his warm skin against hers hardened her nipples. She had to admit, it had been a long time since she'd had sex with someone besides herself. The man was extremely handsome, and while there was nothing wrong with being sexually liberated, Letty had to keep him at arm's length for just a little bit longer.

_Or at least until the third date_, Letty told herself.

"Where should I sit the food?"

Her eyes snapping upwards from admiring his body, Letty knew she was caught when a grin took hold of his facial features. She shut the door and started towards the dining room.

"Anywhere on the table is fine. I'll get us some plates and utensils."

And as she walked into the kitchen, Dom found that his eyes wouldn't leave her backside. The woman gave him blue balls for certain. Of course she was so much more than a great body and pretty face, but he was well aware that the tension between them was practically palpable.

Returning with plates, forks and knives, Letty was pleasantly surprised when Dom relieved her of the load.

"Thank you."

He looked at her in the eyes and smiled. "You're welcome." As he set places for them, Dom nodded towards a third bag. "There's beer in that one."

"I think I just fell in love with you."

Dom laughed. "And here I am impressing you with racing and all it took was a couple of Coronas."

"I'm easy to please."

"Somehow I doubt that."

Grinning, Letty removed the food and beers from the bags and took them to the kitchen, coming back with an opener. "Well, you're doing just fine."

"Good."

She cracked open two beers, handing one to Dom who'd just finished setting the table. They tapped the necks of their bottle together. Somewhere between Letty opening the beers and taking the first sip, the pair had started a staring contest. The only thing Letty could think of was the lovely dream she'd had of him. And all she could wonder if he was that perfect in real life.

"What?"

"You look… incredible."

Looking down at her loose fit joggers and slouchy sweater, she rolled her eyes. "I look lazy."

"It works."

_They had yet to stop staring at one another. And when had Dominic gotten so close? And why were they both breathing so heavily?_

"_I want to kiss you."_

"_So kiss me."_

_Dom took her hand and sat her in the chair at the head of the table. He dropped to his knees and his hands grabbed the waistband of her joggers. Eyelids fluttering, she opened her mouth to protest._

"_I want to kiss you here." His eyes glanced down to her nether region._

_And there went all of her resolve._

"_May I?"_

_And what manners the man had._

_Breathless, she nodded. Before she could rethink the situation, Dom pulled her joggers down and off, her panties right along with them. He pulled her to the edge of the chair and put her right thigh over his shoulder._

_The moment his mouth pressed against her core, her eyes closed, her head tilted backwards. And her hand found its way to the back of his head._

"Letty? Are you coming with those plates? I'm starving."

"Y-yes! Coming."

Or at least… she wished she was.


End file.
